Rebirth, life and death
by 100percenthorseMAD
Summary: A beast born into the world has only one option to leave this world by death. But whats is life really like for a beast? (sorry about rubbish summary! It's much better than it sounds! :D) (picture belongs to the book Dark Fire!)


**DISCLAIMER! Blah, blah, blah, blah, you already know that I don't own the PJO characters so I don't know why I bother saying so…oh yeh…so Rick can't sue me :)**

**Ok right, this is my take on the rebirth, death and trip to tartarus as a monster. The monster being a dragon. Without any more of me blabbering on… LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Dark. That's all there is. No hope of ever finding a way out. Just an endless circle of pain.

Days, weeks, years later a small hope of escape appears. The dust that once was the remains of a mighty beast begins to reform to its full glory again. But it must learn to be patient, it's still has many years till it can finally get it's much wanted revenge. But then that day draws ever closer till at last it's time for it to return to the land of the living. At last it can open its eyes to daylight.

There's a flash in a side street of the city, the same side street of which it was defeated. The dust begins to reform back together. The dragon is reborn. As the dragon open its eyes to its surroundings, it roughly takes in what's its seeing. A muddle, a fuzz to what it knew those many years ago. Confused it tries to remember what its mission was. Struggling to its legs it wobbles forward, pressing into the streets and beyond. It walks for miles, occasionally testing if its wings will be ready for flight. Then at last its eyes become fused on something, even in the dark it can tell what it is. A statue. Nothing more. But it means something, a memory floods back.

_-Flash back-_

_"Right you beasts! Prepare your selves! Today it the day we fight for are freedom!" A man dressed in dark robes booms. He stands by the statue of the loins. Three loins. Around him many monsters roar, growl and screech in agreement, they all seem eager for blood. A group of soldiers, no more than 20 years old, approach. "YOUR POSITIONS!" the man booms and takes lead._

_A dragon, just like itself, takes flight. As the demigods begin the fight, it breathes fire in an attempt to burn them to a toast. But then another demigod appears. This time on a back of a Pegasus. The warrior shouts a curse. And rides in to fight the dragon. _

_The dragon fights back, but is being overwhelmed by arrows and the newest arrival. It gets hit in its pressure point, a place just off to the left of its chest, it roars and begins a sudden and rapid descend. It crashes into an alleyway, ploughing over several piles of rubbish. It stops spinning, lent up against a wall, the Pegasus rider lands near by smiling in victory. He approaches, bringing his sword ready for the strike. "Hope you're ready to taste my blade beast." He snarls and runs the sword straight through its head. The dragon hadn't even the strength to fight back. _

_-End of flash back-_

The dragon stood there. A deep growl echoing in its throat. Revenge. That's what it came back for.

Stretching its wings it tests to see if there ready for flight. They are. It sets itself on its haunches and launches itself into the air, flapping it wings, its sores into the night. Revenge. That's what it wants. Revenge for its death.

The beast spends days scouting its new surroundings, weeks getting to know its new ways of life and years planning revenge. It's a creature that's plans it ways alone, separated by hate to the other monsters. The fact it's a creature able to bring down cities makes the other monster mad. So it spends its days alone. Five years after its rebirth, the dragon grows impatient of hiding for its life. It wants to bring pain to those for caused its death. The dragon leaves its cave hid out and scouts the hills to find it pray. A cow. It eats it in one bite. It hunting instincts are failing. It needs to find more changeling prey.

The dragon roams the hill sides and the many more roads that lay around it. It watches the people that wander around unaware of its presence due to mist. Till at last it spots something worthy of its energy needed for life. A bus, loaded with the pitiful humans the cover the earth. Through its many rows of teeth, that are more like daggers than teeth, its sly tongue licks its lips, as though it can already taste the human flesh.

The dragon takes flight once again. Circling over the unaware bus load of humans. It dives at the bus, causing it to topple over by its sheer weight. Screams, crying and prays are made as the dragon continues to thrash and rip away the metal that seals the humans in side. It pulls away a large chunk, throws it to the side and faces the faces of the distraught. The beast gives a sly snarl before consuming it meal.

Once the dragon has finished with the humans it continues its journey. It remembers the screams of the humans which brought joy to its ears. No doubt that the humans would mistake the bus disaster as some sort of wild mountain loin which attacked the bus. It smiled at this. Mist sure did bring a great way out of the human eyes.

The dragon over many months continues its journey of destruction. It terrorises the pathetic humans which dare pass its hills, and make sure they don't make it through too without losing their lives. It also hunts the hikers and bikers which pass over its hid out too. It begins to be known as the beast of terror to the humans.

Time passes on though, and soon the dragon bores of this game. The human tend not to come near here and if they do they only scream and hid when the dragon attacks. This isn't a game to dragon now. The dragon mind begins to wonder, wonder for better and sweeter revenge. It tries to think up schemes to get back at the demigods but it brings it no good. It gets angry and annoyed and how much suffering it went through, it grows frustrated at how it can't just go and kill the demigods. But then at last it comes up with a plan, a plan to bring the demigods to it, a plan to bring the demigod to their death.

The dragon sets a course to the city, heading to where it would draw attention to the demigods. Once it reaches its destination, it begins it course of destruction once again, only this time its aim being to create chaos not to create death. Soon though the dragon gets what it wants. The white van the demigods use as transportation shows up and out jump roughly 15 demigods in armour. Its eyes narrow in hatred but its jaw carries a sweet smile of revenge. The demigods charge forward but the dragon has already taken to the skies, carrying a bus load of tourists. The surprise on their faces only made the dragon to begin growling in delight.

The dragon makes course for its home, driving them there to their deaths. At arrival it drops the bus and glides up the hill tops to where a couple of hell hounds await. The dragon managed to convince them to help after describing its plan. It gives of a stream of fire letting the hounds know that the demigods have come and circles above the demigods to annoy them. The hounds jump and pound towards their prey, the demigods arm themselves and the dragon swoops down preparing to crush the humans to pieces. Claws out stretched it hits target, knocking down half a dozen demigods. The rest fire javelins and arrows into its hind. The dragon roars and blasts fire, scorching an archer, then takes flight to ready its self for the next attack.

It licks it lips to watch the demigods try pointlessly defending themselves against it and the hounds. Five of them are already down and most have lost their weapons now. But then a demigod hits gold, killing a hell hound, its friend freezes then, growls and pounces forward but is only met with a sword. The dragon roars and goes for a quick kill but is met by a row of arrows. It climbs to a safer a point and watches the demigods pile into the van. It follows.

The van screeched through the streets into the city and beyond. The dragon gets impatient of its wait and tries to claw the van over but misses. It breathes fire at it but only manages to catch the end of the van. It becomes confused, why don't the demigods fight? Its anger and confusion drive it on.

The van soon reaches a camp, when the dragon tries to follow them in though a force stops it making it even madder in the process. It roars and breathes fire at the camp in anger. Nothing though helps its process of entry. But at least it gets what it wants. Many demigods, armed, come forward. The dragon's eyes sparkle in hunger for blood. It bares its fangs and waits for the demigods to come.

The demigods charge in from numerous sides but the dragon easily beats them off. It smiles in enjoyment as they fling in all directions. Arrows hit its scales and bonce of harmlessly, only some collect in various joints. It snorts and gives of a blast of boiling hot fire, melting shields and swords and setting some demigod helmets alight. The demigods slightly fall back, dragon presses them forward hissing and spitting while clawing the ground.

It then feels something on its back. A demigod? It can't be? It thinks getting distracted letting a couple of demigod into its range. They charge at its chest and only miss its pressure point by millimetres, shocked the dragon rears up and roars. A sharp pain makes it stumble over, an object had pieced in shoulder. It tries to get up but more arrows jab into it. It roars in pain and anger but before it can even have a chance to fight back another sword jabs into it. It eyes begin mist over. It spies another dragon on the hill top, it cries out for help, but no answer. It flails around but a then it shudders. It looks down at its chest to see a bronze sword sticking out from it pressure point. Its head rolls to one side and hits the floor. It world goes black.

Its dark, nothing around except the other swirling forms of monsters in their dust forms. Everything once again confuses the beast. Its memory is murky. It can't remember what happened, it can't remember its mission and for now it doesn't need too for its dead. Prisoned in the depths of Tartarus for an eternity till it can rise again. For now it must wait till the time is right for revenge.

Dark. That's all there is. No hope of ever finding a way out. Just an endless circle of pain.

**Thx guys for reading! Hope it was okayish! Plz review to tell me want you thought of this!**

**100percenthorseMAD! x**


End file.
